herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Leni Loud
Never done one of these, but I thought I'd give it a try. I'm aware she is already in this category already, but I'd decided to mention Leni Loud from the Loud House. What is the work? The Loud House is a relatively new, but otherwise popular show on Nickelodeon. The show largely concerns Lincoln Loud, the middle child and only male sibling in his family that consists of ten sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Early episodes concentrated mainly on Lincoln trying to solve problems he ends up getting involved in, with his sister playing supporting (and sometimes antagonistic) roles, but since the third season, episodes have since started to concentrate on the sisters and their problems, with some having Lincoln completely absent. Who is she? What has she done? Leni is the second oldest sibling in the Loud family, she is often portrayed as the dumb blonde stereotype in her family, showing little intelligence compared to her siblings, and more on her looks. She is debatably the most feminine of Lincoln's ten sisters, as she loves fashion as tends to buy and wear clothing that is trendy, and is squeamish to stuff that typically grosses people out (such as spiders). However, there is a notably positive side to her. Although her intelligence on most things is notably low, she has detailed knowledge about fashion and (possibly) art, as she often designs her own clothes and has once crafted a bed for Lori (after taking her older sister's instructions of "making her bed" literally), and she wishes to become a fashion designer after she graduates from high school. She is also very family-oriented compared to the rest of her siblings, as shown in "One Flu Over the Loud House" when she tried risking her life to help cure her infected family members of their zombie-like flu, and was not afraid of turning into a zombie like her other non-infected siblings. She is very close to her only brother Lincoln, as she cares about him more than most of his sisters. As when he ended up losing his spider after Leni thought she accidentally killed his class's pet tarantula, she defended him and his spider from the evil exterminator, who was hell-bent on killing the spider, and felt that whatever was important to him was important to her too. There is also a theory amongst the fandom that she maybe Lincoln's favorite sibling. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Leni doesn't have much in terms of corrupting factors. Her low intelligence has often led her to making poor decisions in several episodes, but in nearly all cases, she (or another one of her siblings) resolves it in one way or another. She is not wrathful, arrogant, nor psychopathic like most of her other siblings, and is very optimistic, even in situations of little hope. She loves her family (especially Lincoln whom she affectionately nicknames Linky), and has help him numerous times throughout the series. Admirable Standard As I mentioned before, Leni usually puts her family's needs in front of hers, as demonstrated in "One Flu Over the Loud House" and "Along Came a Sister" (among others), where she has demonstrated that she really cares about her family, and was willing to risk her life face some of her own fears in order to protect them. Lincoln stated to her in "One Flu Over the Loud House" that she was the only one who truly deserved to not be infect by the "Zombie" flu as he stated that she "had a good heart" (which likely implies that she likely falls into this category). What she lacks in intelligence, she makes for with her heart. Verdict Honestly, while it's not up to me personally, Leni moreorless deserves to be in the category. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal